1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a device for and method of fastening two substrates. In particular, there is a two part fastener having complementary male and female counter parts. It also pertains to fasteners that use in one format or another, barbs designed with certain critical angles of entry and egress as the pertinent fastening element.
2. Background
Furniture, cabinets and other like items are typically shipped from the factory fully assembled. Many times these factories are located at a great distance from the customer and thus shipping represents a significant (20% to 25%) portion of the overall cost of the product. Even where products are shipped in ready to assemble components, existing fastening components do not represent the same look nor provide the same sturdiness as fully assembled products. Moreover, existing fastener components can be quite complex to apply and excessive in number of pieces. This often leads to user errors in assembling the product, improper fastening and connecting pieces, connection misalignment, missing pieces and overall frustration.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fastening device and method that can reduce considerably the cost of shipping while allowing for fast and easy assembly at the point of sale. There is a further need in that assembly must be fast (cost effective) and have an equal sturdiness and look as compared to factory assembled items.